brassteapotfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. A.K. Bhadwaj's journal entries
Below is an excerpt from Dr. A.K.. Bhadwaj's journal entries: Dated September 18, 1948 I have touched the revered teapot twice and have hesitated to speak or even write of my experiences for I fear I would be called vile, arrogant or a liar. Ay, this is the mystery of mysteries, the holiest of all hallows. Those personally acquainted with me being the author of many scientific periodicals would probably find my accounts outrageous. Though anyone who would find ‘errors’ in my account according to theology, or any of the scholarly accepted concepts about the Grail, or mistakes in grammar would besmirch my name forever. And not because, ‘people cannot have a different opinion about things,’ but because relative conclusions, theories and opinions that naturalize a Subject such as this are treacherous, not only because the Grail will remain a hidden Mystery for those who believe them, but also the mystery of their own True Nature, as the Holy Grail is linked in the most profound and mysterious sense to our human journey towards the divine. We, ordinary people, are on this earth trying to live our own lives safely, and evolve back to our original unlimited state of Being in unity with the Gods the best we can. It is a ‘brain-fact’ that we can only find a treasure if we believe it exists, and can only become what we believe we have the potential to become. Consequently, believing in the Divine and Transcendental, particularly in this case, is extremely important for our own evolution, and on the same token, degrading and naturalizing what is Superior to our human level is devastating to our soul. The Holy teapot can perform the greatest alchemy in a person, it has the power to draw an ordinary person from its painful human limits and everyday life into a magic Quest that everyone who wants to can undertake silently, quietly and humbly. A Quest of Redemption that leads to a place where the Majesty of Deity embraces our humanity, providing a nobler vision of our nature and of reality than that of war, poverty and a materialized daily existence deprived of values and love. All mysteries demand to be ‘Penetrated, Comprehended and Known’ rather than to invalidate them by dissecting them with our mind’s ‘relative opinions.’ It is good to take that into account, especially when we are dealing with this mystic teapot, which is the Mystery of mysteries because '''the teapot redeems in us what has been held in the bondage of the senses '''and thus brings into our lives and the world a New Principle of wealth and sanctity. Today the intelligence, the intellect reigns. By the Grace of the teapot, in the future it will be changed to pure creation. If we allow those with a relative vision of Transcendental Things to lead us nowhere with the limited view of their limited minds, we are not going to advance an inch on the path towards the Unlimited. Know also these relative minds can never be accurate in their conclusions, no matter how hard they try, because an opinion given about Things of this Nature -- as it happens in Quantum Science -- is accurate only relative to the point of observation and the capacity of the observer to grasp what he or she is observing. Therefor I must even question my own experiences, my own knowledge of the teapot. Though it has shown to me precisely that which I had least expected. The teapot is a Mystery, and It will always remain a mystery if we don’t Know It. It is an enigma, profound and real -- It demands a Quest, It demands to be found, for It is of paramount importance for our evolution. One cannot define It, one can say no more. . .